


Birthday Surprises

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Nathalie AU [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: It's Darren's birthday, M/M, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: When Darren wakes up he knows this won't be like any other day. Because HE is home.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: Nathalie AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I finished the story in time. This is a small story for Darren's birthday. I don't know how he spends it, but I hope he has some fun.

When Darren woke up he felt warm. Warm and comfortable and he never wanted to get up. It also smelled like home. Or rather like Chris, which was strange, because Chris was in LA, taking care of their kids while he was in New York preparing their new house. Darren hugged the pillow he was laying on deeper, in the hope that the memory of Chris´ smell wouldn't leave and that he might be able to go back to sleep, dreaming of his husband. To his surprise the smell only got stronger, the pillow had hair and made a strange noise.   
Carefully he opened his eyes, only to find his husband laying next to him, still asleep. Looking around the room, Darren saw a bag laying on the floor, with some clothes over it. Chris was really here. When did he got here and how did Darren not wake up. Gosh, he must be so tired, flying overnight. Chris never liked taking overnight flights and with Darren being gone for a month now, he probably didn't slept that well neither. With the knowledge that Chris was in New York, Darren couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how much he tried, because going back to sleep could mean he actually dreamed that Chris was here and that if he would wake up again, Chris would be gone. A muffled sound came from Chris, which sounded like “Go back to sleep.” And who would Darren be and disobey his husband. 

When Darren woke up the second time, the sun was actually shining through the windows, not just a tiny bit like they did when he first woke up. It lightened up the whole room. Another thing he noticed was that the other side of the bed was cold, but the pillow did smell like Chris as he noticed after a deep inhale. He also noticed he really needed to pee, so he stood up. The bag that was previously laying on the floor was not sitting on the chair next to the window.   
As Darren walked downstairs he started to smell breakfast. Pancakes to be specific. It was one of the few dishes Chris was really good at making. Sure, in comparison to how bad Chris was at cooking when they started dating years ago, his cooking now was extremly good, but whenever they were expecting visitors Chris let Darren do the cooking. He was more of a baking kind of guy. One that made mean pancakes and chocolate cake.   
“Oh good, you're awake. I thought I had to wake you.” Chris said when Darren came downstairs to the older mans surprise. It was like Chris had super hearing, because Darren never knew when people walked down the stairs, he had tried it with his brother multiple times.   
“How late is it?” Darren asked.   
“Just after ten.” Chris turned around from the stove, where he was making the pancakes, to kiss Darren. The kiss was over way to soon for Darren's liking, especially because this was their first kiss after a month.   
Chris had cut the kiss short to flip over the pancakes so that they wouldn't burn. After he put the pan away from the hot plate, he turned around to actually kiss Darren.   
“Good morning.” The younger man whispered against the lips of the older man. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. When did you arrive?”   
“Just after seven.”   
“What?” Darren looked at Chris in shock. How could Chris be already up and making breakfast after not even 3 hours of sleep.   
“It's nothing. I got less sleep Cory had been born and you and Nathalie were in Europe.”  
Again, what? If he had known it had been that bad, Darren wouldn't have taken Nathalie with him to Europe, or even went himself.   
“It's not nothing.” Darren tried to protest. It was already bad enough that he had to leave Chris alone with the kids so often.   
“Darren, please just drop it. It's your birthday and I don't want to fight with you.”   
“Chris...” Darren tried, but dropped it. If he would try to get an actual answer from Chris, it probably would result in an fight, like Chris had said, and this was not how Darren wanted to spend his birthday, with an angry husband, giving him the cold shoulder.   
“You can get me some plates from the cupbord and start making whipped cream, while I finish doing these pancakes.” Chris said, kissing Darren another time and put the pan back onto the stove.   
“Should I also deck the table at the dinning room, or..”   
“I had more of a breakfast in bed planned, if you want.” Darren smiled at Chris, as he said it. He would love it. Just spending the day in bed, with Chris, cuddeling and forgetting that there was a world outside of their house. 

They did have breakfast in bed, but while Darren brought the dishes back downstairs, Chris fell asleep. The time Chris used for a nap, Darren used to get a bit of work down. He was writing a new song at the moment, but didn't knew if he should record it and even if he did, if he should release it. He also got a call from his parents, and Nathalie and Josh, to wish him a happy birthday. During his talk with Nathalie he found out that Chris would be staying until Sunday, when they all would fly back to the west coast after Darren's birthday dinner on Saturday. Before she hung up, she mentioned that they'll call later again, only this time with Marcia, Julian and Cory there, so that they could wish him a happy birthday too.   
After he had finished that phone call, which took longer than expected because he and Nathalie also talked about the production of Matilda that Nathalie directed at a small theater in LA, which had their opening night the Friday before and would run for three more weekends, he went back into his and Chris´ bedroom, to just creepily watch his sleeping husband, before he had to leave and they wouldn't see each other again until April. After Chris had woken up, they had finally gotten dressed and went out for a stroll through Central Park. Living only two blocks away from the park at definitely it's perks. While it was pretty mild for early February, it was also in the middle of the week, so there weren't a lot of people at the park, mostly older people, who didn't took a second look at the couple, walking hand in hand down the paths. Luckily these people didn't recognize them, with younger people they probably wouldn't have been this lucky. And because nobody knew that they both were in New York and not in LA. 

During their walk they talked about everything, but also about nothing. There were moments in which they were just walking next to each other, hands holding each other tightly, not saying anything, just enjoying their presents and their surroundings. At other they were talking about living in different cities, about what their every day lives were, like they didn't spend at least an hour each day talking on the phone. Chris, at one point, surprised him by saying that he had gotten a reservation at that restaurant to which they went when they were the first time in New York, 10 years ago. It really surprised Darren, because now it was way harder to get a table than 10 years ago and you had to make a reservation months in advance. It made him feel guilty, that he wouldn't be able to fly out for Chris' birthday, or even their wedding anniversary. It would be the first time they'd spend these days apart from each other. He couldn't expect Chris to fly out for his birthday and their anniversary again.   
When they were getting ready to go out to the restaurant Nathalie's second call came, this time with her siblings there too. It was always nice to hear the voice of his kids, especially Cory's whose Happy Birthday was more of a “Papa Biffay”, which on it's own already sounded cute, but knowing that this was his son. Since Christmas Cory was way more talkative. When he had last seen his son he wasn't saying Papa yet, only Dada and No.   
It was one of those moments in which Darren realized just how much he missed of his kids growing up,and wanted to quit, but moving back to LA, back into the toxicity that they were trying to leave behind wasn't good neither. 

At the restaurant they somehow got back to talking about the kids. Not that they weren't talking about Nathalie, Marcia, Julian and Cory, but before it had been about the past, now they were talking about the future.   
“Did I tell you, that we are waitlisted for the twins school? They don't know if they'll have the space for them, but there is a high chance that one family will leave after the summer and thus leave behind an opening for another fourth grader. They don't want to give us only one space if we have two children.” Darren mentioned when their main course was brought to them. He had just gotten the letter the day before, saying that they call before Valentines day to tell him if they got the spots or not  
“And the daycare for Cory?”   
“Still pending.”   
While it would be worse if the twins wouldn't get accepted into school, having Cory back home full day would be a huge step back. One of them had to stay home all the time, and if that person had some business to attend outside of home, the other person had to be home. It meant they couldn't just put meetings at the same time, so that when they were finished, they could meet for a coffee or something before they had to get to work or pick up the kids. 

Hours later they were laying in bed, for the third time that day. Chuck had called when they were on their way home to wish Darren a happy birthday. In the background Darren had heard Rosemary wish him a happy birthday too.   
“We haven't done this in a while.” Chris calmly mentioned, his head laying on Darren's chest.   
“What?” Darren asked confused.   
“Going out for a date.” Darren wanted to protest, saying that they were on a date in October. “Just the two of us.”   
Oh, yeah. That had been a while. For the next five minutes they tried to figure out when the last time was that they were on a date, not a double date, or a date with kids. Just the two of them, out together, with no responsibilities.   
In the end they found out it had been three years. The last time they went out alone was on Darren's thirties birthday. “At least we're still having sex. Imagine if instead of not going on a date for three years, we didn't had sex for three years.” Darren said.   
“I can't.” Chris lifted his head of Darren's chest. “I would have dumped your sorry ass long ago. Or send Nathalie of to a private boarding school in Australia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story, maybe enough to leave a review with how you liked it or constructive criticism. Or just any kind of acknowledgment that you actually read it and didn't just click on it by accident.


End file.
